


Whiskey and Morphine

by salsa_salsa



Category: hcy148 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salsa_salsa/pseuds/salsa_salsa
Summary: 本质上还是强强，谁说强强不能可爱的（插腰）





	Whiskey and Morphine

**Author's Note:**

> ＃蛇妖注意  
＃变换身形有  
＃算.....车吧？大概

01  
壳哥坐在一张纯黑的木椅上，一手撑着下巴，头顶的灯忽明忽灭的闪烁着，似乎也在替他脚下的男人感到害怕。黑蛇沿着壳哥的右手一路向上，最后停留在他的肩上，露出一双慑人的黑眸，壳哥一转头就能看见黑色的小头，他又向上了些，靠近壳哥脖颈上的颈动脉，在那轻轻的落下一个毫无温度的吻，又吐出冰冷的蛇信子，在人类最为脆弱的地方留下他的印记。

「犯错了就要受罚，卷儿你说对不对？」

冷汗滑过男人的下颌，终在水泥地上落下名为害怕的绝世名作，壳哥隔着皮鞋都能感受到男人的颤抖。这是壳哥最喜欢的鞋，原因无非就是打架方便，鞋跟也是一等一的硬，踩在易碎的手骨上，不用使多大力便能听见悦耳的劈啪声以及撕心裂肺的哭喊声，又或者是象征昏厥的一片详静及急促呼吸。  
壳哥踏着男人已碎裂的手骨站起，把黑椅往后一踢，不知何时出现的匕首在他空中画出一道华丽的银光，如星河似的让人移不开眼，他用刀尖抬起男人的脸，壳哥的手很好看，既修长又节骨分明，这样的手应该去弹琴谱曲，而不是浸泡在杀戮之中。

「会怕，就不要干那种事，懂？」

匕首刺向男人的大腿，顿时鲜血直流，有如涌泉似的不断往外溢，在地上画出阴阳分界，男人发出犹如动物死前的悲鸣，尖叫声传进卷儿的脑里，它蹭了蹭壳哥棱角分明的脸颊以表不适。壳哥边往外走边拿出口袋里的手帕，一方纯白染上艳血，浸在彼岸的手回至人间。壳哥向肩上的小蛇伸出手，它温驯的顺着他的手，在壳哥的手掌盘成一小团球，他把小巧黑蛇球举至眼前，用另一只手轻轻地戳了戳它柔软的身躯，带着一丝傻气的微笑。要是不说，谁都不知道刚刚在房里的他有多可怕，犹如撒旦临世，仿佛阎王再现。每个与壳哥擦肩而过的人都身着西装，从容不迫的往内走，直到另一个男人停在壳哥面前，壳哥才收起那如太阳般温暖的傻笑。

「阿壳，晚上丸总约你去Ｍer酒吧，你要去吗？」

立风站在他面前，大红色的外套配上合身的黑长裤，长长的浏海挡住他好看的眼睛，带着一丝神秘又有一点招摇，除了立风外还有谁能这样出现在壳哥眼前，又有谁能跟他如此说话，要换做别人早就不知道死几遍了。

「他又想干嘛了.....你这不是问废话，我不去行吗？ 」

壳哥先是把温柔地把卷儿放在副驾驶座，再把门给关上，他有些无奈地看着那条小黑蛇露出利牙不满地发出嘶嘶声，壳哥张开嘴想说些什么，最后仍是望着眼前的路笑出了声。

「我该拿你怎么办....我的小美人」

02  
「那是他自己看到的，不关我的事。更何况是你把我塞进车里的，所以这是你的问题，谁能想到丸死缠烂打，我看他谈判时都没这么烦，果断的很」

长发男子倚着壳哥的书架，淡淡的说，好似这场乌龙的主角不是他。

「呦，我们卷大美人舍得变成人啦」

壳哥从数堆文件中抬起眼眸，卷儿的嘴角勾起危险的幅度，他把长发盘起，几缕细碎的发丝落在肩上，绸制的睡衣与白如雪的香肩黑白交杂，让壳哥不注意都难，纤长的手指放在色如菡萏的薄唇上，仿佛在思考似的，直勾勾地望向壳哥，可意识却不在他身上，宽松的袖口往下掉了几分，如柔荑的手腕成了壳哥目光的焦点，卷儿把手放至胸前，把玩起手上的戒指，那是壳哥送他的，七个小药片镶在银环上。壳哥说，他就是他的咖啡因，他的专属顶级毒品，一碰就上瘾，想戒也戒不了。

「手没洗别碰我，脏都脏死了。血溅得到处都是，一点都不美」

卷儿把壳哥的手从腰上拍开，扭过头正准备从壳哥身下逃走，可对方怎么可能放过这个机会，他掐准时机低头轻轻咬着卷儿白皙的脖子，正是方才卷儿吻在他脖子的位置，他的唇一路向上，不安分的手伸进衣服里，没轻没重的在卷儿精实的腰肢上留下手印，壳哥吻上敏感的耳垂，卷儿马上就软了腰肢，卷儿的喘息声传进壳哥的耳里，体内的欲望被勾起，他轻轻地咬住耳骨，在对方耳畔含糊的说

「那什么才是美？跟你一样？」

壳哥一手抓住卷儿准备作乱的小爪子举高至头顶，另一只手解开挂在卷儿黑裤上的裤链，娴熟的禁锢住卷儿的双手，轻柔的吻落在卷儿身上的每一处，先是乌顺的发尾，再来是他一向锋利的眼角，老是皱起的眉宇，最后是那总不饶人的双唇。这时，放在壳哥口袋的电话响了。他连停顿都没有，继续手上的作业，过不了多久便没了铃声。壳哥掀起卷儿的衣服，卷儿骨架小，再合身的衣服在他身上都显得大了些。铃声再次传入两人耳里，卷儿不悦的咂舌，壳哥则是伸手把口袋里的手机扔得老远。

「要不你别做了，去处理事情」

卷儿是真的不开心了，不只语气冷，连带着气氛都下降几度，壳哥笑了笑，把撩起的衣服下摆送至卷儿嘴边。

「分心？咬好」

卷儿难得顺从的张开小嘴，黑色的布料被染湿，壳哥解下领带蒙上卷儿的双眼。好死不死，电话又响了，这下不只卷儿不悦，壳哥简直气得想提刀杀人，壳哥盯着萤幕上的名字，按下接听。

「…… 艹…你连这种事都不会吗？！尸体怎么处理？吃了！煮熟给我他妈吃了！」

壳哥不可置信的看着萤幕，就这点破事也要找他，没人教了是吗？壳哥想继续方才的做人计画，一回头只看见地上的衣服，还有从中探出头的黑蛇，卷儿气的连碰都不想让壳哥碰，自顾自地往外爬，徒留壳哥一人在房间咒骂那人不长眼。

03  
壳哥一下车便听见熟悉的声音，他叹了口气，无奈地踏进Mer酒吧，卷儿站在舞台中央，如烂泥似的整个人都挂在麦架上，桃花眼被海棠红的眼影勾勒出情动的模样，女人妄想成为似他一般的狐狸勾人魂魄，男人渴望这尤物能在他身下雌伏，卷儿右眼下的另一抹红无可忽视的诏告着天下，他是一朵野玫瑰，一朵刺峰且利的玫瑰，并非他们所想的狐狸或是尤物之辈。一双修长的腿被合身的黑长裤衬的笔直，卷儿揪起垂在肩上的小辫子，在手指尖上转啊绕啊，转进了台下观众的心，绕出了壳哥内心的欲望，堪堪挂在脖子上的皮质项链跟雪白的肌肤形成强烈对比，要是细细一看，还能看见下午那场闹剧的痕迹，小手一抬便把青丝勾至耳后，壳哥注意到卷儿身上的银饰，柔嫩的手腕上带着条森人的银蛇。黑曜石制成的眼珠跟他很配，壳哥心想。他又瞧见男人耳上的耳饰，一条制工精细的蛇，曲着身子，蛇头恰好衔在他耳垂上，看上去就像死命咬住猎物的猎食者。壳哥低下头看着手腕上的镯子，真巧，他带了一模一样的饰品，一个也不差，右手的银链，脖子上的choker，甚至是衔在耳上的两条银蛇都如出一致。  
曲总会终，人也总会散，卷儿唱完一曲，仍是无力地靠在麦架上，他看见站在最后方的壳哥，歪着头露出如刚恋爱的青涩微笑，这是在台上明晃晃的挑逗，他明知道壳哥最受不了的便是这种微笑，可卷儿还是这么做了，台下的人无一不认为那抹微笑是赠与自己的礼物，甚至有人已经开始幻想要怎么做这朵玫瑰才会心甘情愿地跟着自己回家。乌丝随风飘荡，壳哥仿佛能闻到卷儿身上的香味，同样的沐浴乳，在两人身上却是截然不同的味道，壳哥正如夏天的柠檬味汽水，有些烈又带着一丝甜，卷儿恰好与他相反，淡淡的柠檬味让人上瘾，本以为是颗清爽甜腻的糖，谁曾料想，拨开后竟是吓人侵略性，让人不臣服都难。他朝着壳哥的方向勾了勾手，人未下台又掀起一番轰动，卷儿走向身后的布幕，从四面八方来的赞美与贺词传进耳里，可他却不在意。卷儿拉开休息室的门，毫不意外的看见壳哥正站在镜子前，双手交叉放在胸前，看上去有些生气，眼里却透露出满满的无力感。

「上次就是这样被丸看到的，你还学不乖吗」

卷儿把门关上，壳哥凑了过去，把人抵在门板上，顺手把门给锁上，他蹭了蹭卷儿的肩窝，吃着闷醋。  
想当初他初次听见丸总口中描述的卷儿时，他差点忍不住把丸给揍一顿，丸带着旖旎的色彩，跟壳哥说着要是美人在他面前，他该如何玩弄美人，怎么把这野玫瑰驯服，又要如何亵渎他的谬思女神，最后还开口跟他要人，壳哥感觉自己的肺都要被气炸了。  
现在的壳哥哪还有老大的模样，说是一只垂下尾巴的大金毛还差不多，卷儿安抚的摸了摸肩上的人，究竟是谁豢养谁，卷儿早已分不清，讲不白，说到底谁都离不开谁，如水跟鱼，如菟丝子与大树。

「我说了那不是我的问题….要是你没有把我抱上车，他会找你要人吗？今天大概也是为了这是才找你的吧？」

卷儿捧起壳哥的脸，他能听见壳哥颤抖的心脏，能看见他纎长的睫毛，能瞧见壳哥眼角的一丝醋意。壳哥感受到卷儿冷冰冰的手，他把卷儿的手放进自己的大手里，使劲地搓热它，明知不可为而为之，冷血动物有怎可能被太阳照热，卷儿手没被搓热，可一颗冰冷的心老早就被壳哥捂热，再冰冷的山遇见艳阳总会融化的。卷儿凑近壳哥的唇，落下轻吻

04  
壳哥打开门便看见丸身边的莺莺燕燕，什么美人都有，有腿长的，有个子小的，有长相锐利的，也有如柔水的，所谓环肥燕瘦大抵便是如此。壳哥在丸的对面坐下，不过几分钟一大半的女人便来到他身边，好看的眉宇皱成川字，肩头上的小黑蛇不悦地发出声音。速战速决吧，他想。壳哥把小黑蛇放至地上，让卷儿到处去看，也不必受限于这小房间中  
「叫他们都离开，你知道我不喜欢女人的」  
壳哥帮自己倒了一杯威士忌，闻上去混着硫磺与沥青的味道，那是一种让人感到温暖的腐烂味，酒水里参着一点木桶香

「酒是好酒，是用雪莉桶酿的吧？」

丸点了点头，为了买到这一支酒，他煞费不少心思，毕竟好酒人人抢，更不要说是格兰菲迪的50年单一威士忌了，一只耗尽上万美金的佳酿。壳哥抿了一小口后便把酒水放在桌上，一双好看的桃花目正精打细算的看着眼前的人，这一小口酒下去，又不知道要谈什么条件了

「壳哥好品味啊，的确是雪莉桶酿的，还是上好的西班牙制，苏格兰的格兰菲迪出的」

卷儿东爬爬西爬爬，无数高跟鞋落在他柔软的身躯附近，最后都是堪堪躲开，他可是壳哥随时带在身上的宝贝，要是还想安稳地活在这世上，那还是离这条小黑蛇越远越好，要是不小心伤到，几天后受伤的大概就是自己的性命。卷儿眯起眼看向地上的那一排酒，静悄悄地爬到那附近，趁着壳哥不注意凑近那瓶不知是被哪个糊涂的服务生忘记盖上的麦卡伦出品62年威士忌，他太久没碰此类佳酿，清醒时壳哥总是不让他喝酒，卷儿至今仍不知道原因，禁酒多年的小蛇就要在今晚打破戒律。卷儿的蛇尾勾在瓶口，小小的头探进酒瓶中，浓郁的酒香传进他的脑里。上次喝酒是什么时候？似乎已经久的忘记了，他想。卷儿几乎伸直了身躯，可他依旧没碰到近在眼前的酒水，再近一点，再近一些就行了，瓶口只剩尾尖在支撑。  
再一点就行了，他想，还差不到一公分就能喝到了  
咚！卷儿终于如愿以偿的喝到酒，但这姿势实在是难以形容，整颗头被液体淹没，当了这么久的蛇老大，他想都没想到会以这种姿态栽进酒水之中，他从酒里探出头，正思索着要如何从这狭小的空间离开，头上明晃晃的灯逐渐被盖过，玻璃制的，大小刚好盖住酒瓶，小黑蛇的长年不变的表情瞬间垮了下来  
那好像，是原本酒瓶的盖子......

上好的琼浆玉液配上绝佳蛇蝎美人，成了最好的蛇酒

05  
混迹在红尘的女人鲜少遇见似壳哥这般的人物，高高在上，任何温柔乡都打动不了他，唯独那条小黑蛇能钻进他心房，在里头筑个恬静、舒适的小窝，她们个个往壳哥身边凑，也许是倒杯酒送至嘴边，又也许是努力贴上他的手臂，渴望被多瞧一眼。

「壳哥吸引美人的功力说是第二，我绝不敢称自己为第一」

丸有些戏谑地看向眼前的壳哥，从上至下，仿佛要把壳哥给看穿似的。

「都回来吧，你们又不是不知道他的个性。….你，去把那瓶62年麦卡伦拿出来」

丸先是对聚在壳哥身边的女人招手，再随便指了个谁让她去取酒。壳哥长吁一口气，不知是为了这群女人的离开，还是为了等等跟丸涡旋已久的美人问题。  
当初丸看见卷儿也是在这酒吧，那时的卷缓慢地从台上走至后台，正准备换装离去，刚踏出门口便看见壳哥的车停在路边，偏偏那天卷儿不想搭车，壳哥还记得那时候卷儿说的话：偶尔走走路也是好的，我想看夕阳。卷儿刚走没几步便被丸给拦下，站在后面的壳听不见他们说了些什么，只知道卷给他发了个消息，让他到前面等。估计是被丸弄的受不了，壳哥想。

三分钟过去，卷儿还没到  
十分钟过去，连个影子都没瞧见

壳哥急了，谁都无法影响壳哥这么深，唯独他的蛇蝎美人不同，其他人对他来说都不过是一介路人罢了。他一下车便看见不远处的丸拉扯着卷儿的衣服，要是可以，卷儿老早就咬他个千百回。壳哥戴上墨镜，走向正纠缠的两人，拉着卷儿的手就往车的方向走，头也不回的送给丸两个背影。壳哥怎么想都没想到丸会亲自找上门，平时两人也没什么交集，不过是需要时谈上几句，谈判桌上的两方罢了，如今却为了美人而上门拜访，这要是传出去不知道该是个多大的笑话。

「美人没有，其他的再议」

回忆间，女人已把酒拿了过来，打开酒盖把眼前的两只酒杯盛满，随着琥珀色的液体流出的还有那条贪喝的小蛇，黑蛇咕咚一声趴在桌上，昏沉沉的头东晃西晃的看向壳哥，说是看着壳哥还不如说是他耳上的银蛇，平时只要几秒就能到壳哥的肩上，如今喝醉的卷儿却要花上将近一分钟才能爬上他最喜欢的位置，卷儿在壳哥的手臂上东绕西绕的，还差点把自己给打了个结。壳哥瞥过头去无奈地看向那颗小小的黑头，卷儿以为挂在壳哥耳上的是不知从哪来的野蛇，正想办法要攻击它。

「抱歉，你也看到了，再不把这小醉蛇带回家，不知道会发生什么」

壳哥边把肩上的醉鬼拿下来边对丸说，无奈的语气里带着一点愉悦，每过几个月丸就要闹上一闹，壳哥都不知道为何丸这么一个风流债一堆的人独独对这带刺的玫瑰上心，这令壳感到莫名的不安，仿佛下一刻黑蛇便会出现在对方手里。

「那我们就下次见」

壳哥走没多久，房间中的女人早已离去，只剩丸一个人坐在沙发上，一条白色的小蛇从西装内袋中缓慢爬出，丸把他接到手掌上，对着他说

「须须你自已看，壳哥把卷儿看得这么紧，我要怎么帮你？要不你再想想怎么才能变成人？」

白蛇有些沮丧的低下头，须须跟卷儿认识已久，不过已经有段时间没见到对方了，当初丸把卷儿拦下也不过是为了帮自己手上这条小白蛇，丸有些不忍的看着悲伤的白蛇把自己缩成一团，他用手轻轻地戳了戳他说

「不然我再找机会单独跟卷儿私下说好了….壳哥还以为我稀罕他的蛇啊，谁还没条漂亮的美人蛇了」

丸边说边整理自己的衣服，白蛇依旧窝在他的手掌上，对着他吐出蛇信子，他不似卷儿那样火爆，反而温温润润的，连个性都不像蛇，更像是白鸽，若说卷儿是耶梦加德，那他大抵就是斯莱普尼斯，既神圣又温驯。

「算了，我们该回家了」

06  
壳哥先是把小黑蛇放在床上后便去厨房倒了杯水，再次回来躺在床上的小蛇已变为男子的形象，卷儿全身裹着一条全黑的棉被，只剩一颗毛茸茸的头在外面，伤人的尖牙利嘴都收了起来，平时扑扇的睫毛也不再活泼，跟着主人一同休憩，浮现在脸上的潮红衬出肌肤如凝雪，不过淡淡一层，却很是诱人。壳哥将水杯轻轻地放在床头柜上，把裹在棉被里的男人拉出来，为他套上自己平时穿的衬衫，壳哥怕他的卷美人感冒，也带有了一点私心，要是卷儿清醒，壳哥敢保证，卷儿绝不会让他这么做，卷儿会在壳哥走向更衣室时就变回小黑蛇，接着对他露出毫无威胁作用的獠牙，张着大嘴，却从不曾大口咬下。卷儿到底还是心疼壳哥，而对方也是每每看准这点才敢对卷儿胡作非为。  
卷儿醉呼呼的眯起那双好看的眼，万物在迷蒙的眼里变得不真确，他似乎看见壳哥正在解他胸前的扣子，传进鼻尖的是不知哪来的脂粉味，壳哥的领子上似乎还有不知道哪来的口红印，卷儿有些生气。凭什么他可以在外面招蜂引蝶，所有女人都贴着他，反观他自己，不过就是跟丸说了几句话就要被处处受限，甚至连外出唱歌的次数都要减少，卷儿用力地推开眼前的男人。

「不要碰我！你走开！」

壳哥往前靠近他一分，他便往后一点，原本平整的衬衫皱褶四起，扣至一半的衣服若隐若现的挡住最私密的部位，遮住那双好看的修长白皙的腿，眼框里噙着的泪不知道是因醉意而生，还是被气出来的。

「好，我不过去了….但你至少要告诉我，你在生什么气吧？」

卷儿低下头玩起衬衫下摆，平时的他怎可能如此，实在气不过时也只是以蛇的型态生活几天，又或者是撩拨壳哥几次，最后又不让他碰，跟刺猬似的，不过如今的小刺猬把最柔软的腹部坦露出来，既可爱又可人怜。卷儿小声的咕哝着，细数今日在酒瓶里看见有多少女人摸了壳哥，壳哥又喝了多少女人递给他的酒，连看都不看他这条小黑蛇一眼，他越说越生气，眼里的泪挂在眼框周围，再过几秒便会溢出，他的余光瞥见在壳哥领子上的一抹红，卷儿实在忍不了了，他可是堂堂蛇王，怎么能承受这等羞辱，自己的男人被期他杂种碰过，而对方却连正眼都不给自己。  
太憋屈了，卷儿想。他骑在壳哥身上，愤怒地指着领子上的口红印是流连在哪个温柔乡而留下的痕迹。原来是为了这个啊，壳哥在心里暗道。他不自觉露出笑容，喝醉的卷美人可爱的紧，简直就是这世上最甜的蜜糖，没了刺的玫瑰留下娇艳，花瓣上留下清晨的露珠，最后成了意中人心头的白月光，尖梢的蚊子血。

「你笑什么笑！….唔...谁准你亲我的！」

壳哥吻上卷儿高高翘起的双唇，趁着对方还没反应过来，转过身把他压在身下，低沉的声音传进卷儿耳里，惹的他不住轻颤起来，耳根染上红晕，壳哥咬上卷儿的唇角，双手一扯，方才扣上的扣子顿然无存，壳哥吻过卷儿的锁骨，吻上他胸前的茱萸，最后在他的腰部停下，卷儿的腰很细，壳哥曾经测量过，这一手能掌握的腰竟只有三个麦的宽度，这如折柳的腰应是女人的专利，可他却不似女人般柔软如水，而是带有一点男人的结实，肌肉的线条在这毫无赘肉的腰留下最美的印记。卷儿轻轻的推了下壳哥的肩，脸上带着少有的嫣红。

「先、先去洗澡.. 身上的香水味薰的我不舒服…」

壳哥拨开卷儿额上的碎发，在那落下轻吻一枚

「好，那你等我」

于是乎，满脑黄色废料的壳哥在浴室冲着澡，脑内幻想的画面当然是等等折磨美人的方法，要把他修长的双腿折起来，从脚踝开始向上，还是把那双人魂魄的桃花目遮起来，分开双腿，加强美人的感受，细碎的吻是要落在敏感的耳根，还是挺翘的臀部，又或者是那细嫩如珍珠的脚踝，光是用想的壳哥都觉得他能大战三百回合  
性奋的壳哥愉悦的吹着口哨走出浴室，下身仅有一条浴巾裹住重点部位，这时他听见的是床上的那人传的呼吸频率。这也….太过于平均了吧，他不可置信的想着。壳哥睁着微愣的双眼走进床沿，卷儿正安静的与周公下棋，壳哥不忍打扰这副美景，最后只能自认倒霉的走回浴室，开启了他的冷水澡旅程。

看来，幻想终究只能是幻想，壳哥无奈的如此想着。


End file.
